Yugioh  rescue or not to rescue,that IS the quest
by zuzuyugi244
Summary: sequel to Yugioh  TRIP TIME me and my friend featuring as special guests.THIS IS NOT MY WORK .this was orignally from   bad words and i think some yaoi


**Ello!I'm back to writing these cuz I kind of feel bad..for what, a year hiatus?..with out telling anyone there'd be a hiatus...or a head's up!lol I am a genius!...so ingenious that if it wasn't for the fact I had spell check I would've spelt genius wrong! **

**ryou:"Please tell me Kaiba wont really kill me" **

**me:"ah-" **

**kaiba:"oh I will,Nimo has NO control what so ever!BWHAHHAHAHA" **

**ryou: 00 "mommy!"**

**yugi:"Wait,did we already start?"**

**joey:"dunno yug, dont think so!"**

**kaiba:'dunno yug,dont think so'Can you GET any stupider?!We clearly didn't start since it didn't say 'STORY START' **

**hear's marik's voiceOH SHNAPS!!!!! comes running in with nothing but a towel on and is soaking wet" was I late!?" **

**ryou:"marik-"**

**marik:"Cuz in my defense malik took to long in the shower since he's a woman and i just got in now and i didn't know the story started!!Besides i was so used to there being no stories that i spent my time reeking havoc!!!!" **

**kaiba:"doofus-" **

**malik comes running in "WOMAN?!Excuuuuuuuse me?!" **

**marik:"ya!Woman!" **

**malik:"oh no you didn't !That's it,i'm going to have to go animal activist on your sick,twisted,animal hariming ass!"**

**kaiba:"whoa whoa whoa,when did I get involved in this?Just cus I made fun of the mutt?!"**

**malik:"I meant marik!" **

**joey:"Shut it ya rich snob!!!" **

**marik:"laaaaaaame,is that all you could say dog man?" **

**joey:"why are you talkin?Your the one with a palm tree for a head!"**

**marik:"WHAT?!IMy hair is futuristic!For i am a VISIONAIRE,so take that and shove it!"**

**yami:"hate to interrupt the rant of a visionary,which is what you meant,VISIONARY,not VISIONAIRE!So why don't YOU take that in shove it into the dense jungle that is your hair!!" **

**bakura:"oh,ya wanna talk about hair now,mister 'goes through a year's worth of hair gel each day' frick!You look like you were modeled after a star fish!" **

**marik+malik:"ooooooooh,you gonna take that?!" **

**yami:"NO!DIE TOMB ROBBER!" **

**bakura:"BRING IT PHAROH!" joey:"are you two gonna duke it out?"**

**duke:"anyone say my name?" **

**joey:"nah!I didn't mean you!" **

**duke:"whatever,just for calling me up for no reason i'm staying here!"**

**bakura:"were civilized people,we'll just play WII boxing!"**

**yami:"I SHALL defend my title as the WII boxing champion!For the honour of my hair gel depends on it!"**

**ryou:"..dont you mean the world?"**

**yami:"no,hair gel!" **

**yugi:"weren't we in a forest?!" **

**me:"we arrrre!" everyone looks around"ah damn!" **

**marik:"i feel exposed"clutches towel **

**everyone:"MY EYES!!!"**

**yami:"someone start the story !!!" And then with a courageous struggle one man stood up above the rest,that man will forever have everyone in their debt for uttering the words that will liberate alltakes a deep breath" STORY STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART" and with that the world was saved!**

**Yugi:"yay!I saved the world without yami's help!" **

**yami:"...psh,lucky shot,WITH OUT ME YOUR NOTHING!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you say.."  
**

**Marik+malik:"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you give me a ..."  
**

**Marik+malik:"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWG!"  
**

**Bakura:"can you give a round of applause for our guest"  
**

**Malik+marik:"ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
**

**Ali:"hey!"  
**

**Marik:"suuuuuup!?...have any clothes on you?!"  
**

**Ali:"other than the one's i'm wearing..?...no"  
**

**Marik:"HOW COULD YOU?!I DEPENDED ON YOU ALI!ALI WHYYYYY?!"**

**Ali: OO takes steps back**

**Marik:get's down on his knees"WHYYYYYYYY?!WHY **

**RA,WHY!?"  
**

**Me:"this is getting tres creepy!"throws a bag on him"Welcome paper bag princess!!  
**

**"Marik:"dont you mean prince?!"  
**

**Me:"Ali,do you think I meant princess?"  
**

**Ali:"uh-huh!"**

**Me:"there you go!"both of us grin at him  
**

**Marik:"HOW CRUEL!"  
**

**Kaiba:"where's everyone else?!"a mountain man comes up to us "They went on a quest to find themselves"OO  
**

**Malik:"dude,that is deep"OO  
**

**Bakura:"i knoooow,like,i could totally understand,i must go find myself"OO  
**

**Man:"but first we must do the dance of the kuna kana krita mana!The dance of jumping off cliffs like lemmings!"  
**

**Bakura+malik:stare at each other then the man  
**

**Bakura:"why dont you show us how it's done!"  
**

**Man:"okay,but only if you promise to follow after"  
**

**Malik:"what?Jeeze you thought we were gonna ditch you,of course not!"  
**

**Man:"oh,okay,KUNA KANA KRITA MANA!E!E!E!E!" takes three giant jumps and then runs off a cliff  
silence  
**

**Malik+bakura:"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!"crying  
**

**Bakura:"he,he actually did it!THE DOOFUS HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
**

**Malik:"I knoooooow!!!!HAHA!!Oo!This breaking news!We just got a message from Ali,seems her friend Kyra wants to be in this as well but she was too lazy"  
**

**Bakura:"JOIN THE CLUB,the writer here is lazy too,where is she?!"  
**

**Me:sleeping  
**

**Bakura:"..."  
**

**Me:turns over in sleep  
**

**Bakura:"how is this still being written?!"sees the mountain man on the laptop  
Man:grins madly  
**

**Bakura:"HOLY ICE CAPS,HE'S BACK!!!THE MOUNTAIN MAN IS BACK!!!"  
**

**Kyra:"mountain man?Do you know what they're talking about?"  
**

**Ali:shrugs"they're insane,let's look for the others!"  
**

**Bakura:"The mountain man is making you think i'm insane!!I'M NOT THOUGH"  
**

**Kaiba:"i see no mountain man you raging lunatic"  
**

**Marik:"clearly he hasn't found himself"  
**

**Kaiba:"clearly,you should have done the kuna kana krita mana!The dance of jumping off of cliffs like lemmings!"  
**

**Bakura: OO"YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!I WONT JUMP OFF A CLIFF"  
**

**Malik:"but you're dead,why do you care!?"  
**

**Bakura:"...oh ya,well,your gay!"  
**

**Malik:gasp"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT"  
**

**Duke:"is this what you people do?!"  
**

**Kyra:"wonder how the other's are doing!"Meanwhile  
**

**Yami:"STAY BACK,STAY BACK I SAY EVIL CREATURE OF DARKNESS!!!"  
**

**Ryou:"wha?All I said was that while we're here we should look for tea"  
**

**Yami:"YOU EVIL CREATEN!Why must you repeat her name?!"  
**

**Ryou:stare"yugi..i think yami has a fear of tea"  
**

**Yugi:"ya,i know,sad isn't it?"  
**

**Joey:"TEA!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"just kidding!"  
**

**Yami:glare"do I have to mind crush you?"  
**

**Joey:"well that'll be hard cuz...TEA'S HERE!RUN,RUN YAM RUN!"  
**

**Yami:tries to run"AH,SHE HAS ME"  
**

**Joey:holding onto yami's collar"gee, does she?"  
**

**Yami:turns his head"i hate you"  
**

**Joey:"Aw,what was that?YOU LOVE TEA GARDNER?!"  
**

**Yami:eyes widen"NOOOOOOOO "  
**

**Ryou:"why do you people hate her?"  
**

**Yugi:"well,after hearing friendship speeches millions of times **

**every hour you tend to go insane"  
**

**Ryou:"you seem sane!"  
**

**Yugi:turns to ryou"cuz if i'm a good boy tea wont lock me in a room with tinky winky,dispy,lala and po!"  
**

**Ryou:"THE TELETUBBIES?!"  
**

**Yugi:"WHAT?!WHERE?!HIDE ME!!!"  
**

**Ryou:"oh god,someone save me!!"  
**

**Back with us-Bakura:"NOW,LET US VENTURE INTO THE UNKNOWN TERRITORY OF MOUNTAIN MAN"  
**

**Kaiba:"Dont you mean 'men' twit!"  
**

**Bakura:"there's more of them!?"**

**Kaiba:"JUST GO!!"**

**Bakura:"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME"runs into the forest  
**

**Kyra+ali+duke+malik+marik:"OKAY!"follows  
**

**Kaiba:"why are they running in the direction the mountain man fell?!"  
**

**Me:sleeping  
**

**Kaiba:"WAKE UP YOU"kicks me  
**

**Me:"ow!jerk!"  
**

**Duke:"Wait,did kaiba just say-"hears bakura scream  
"RA DAMMIT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"falls  
**

**Duke:"AAAAAAAAH HELL NO!"tries to stop but malik bumps into him,falls"MALIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!"  
**

**Malik:"MY BAD!"ali bumps into him,falls"SO THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?!HOW SUKIIIIIIIIIIISH!"  
**

**Ali:"oh crap!Malik,sorry!!"  
marik smashes into her,falls"GAH!MARRRRRRRRRRRRRIK!!!"  
**

**Marik:"oh,shit!CRIME SCENE!!"turns around and has krya smash into him,falls"I'M NOT GONNA DIE ON MY OWN!"grabs krya  
**

**Krya:falls"NOOOOOO!!!!!PAPER BAG PRINCESS HOW COULD YOU?!"  
**

**Me:"oo,what a way to go!"  
**

**Kaiba:"they're fault!I mean,who follows bakura?!"  
**

**Man:roars  
**

**Us:OO  
**

**Man:"I MUST EAT HUMAN FLESH"  
**

**Kaiba:"ah crap nimo we should-"see's me running in the direction everyone else went"THERE'S A CLIFF THERE"  
**

**Me:"I KNOW!"jumps"I HAVE NO REGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS"  
**

**Kaiba:stares at the man then at the cliff"...it wasn't me,it was you,BYE!"runs and jumps off the cliff"ONLY I CAN MAKE THIS LOOK COOOOOOOOOOOL"  
**

**Back with yami,joey,ryou and yugi-**

**Ryou:"joey stop scaring them!"  
**

**Joey:"no!WHEN I GO TEA,YAMI GO AH!Tea!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"TEA!"  
**

**Yami:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"When i go teletubby,yugi go ah!TELETUBBY"  
**

**Yugi:"AH!"  
**

**Joey:"TELETUBBY!"  
**

**Everyone:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
**

**Joey:"some set of lungs ya got,yug!"  
**

**Yugi:"That wasn't me!"  
**

**Joey:"then who..."looks up"ooooooooooooooh shnaps"we fall on them  
**

**Kaiba:gets up and brushes himself off"well,SEE,what happens when you drag me out of civilization and into a dirty **

**place,ryou?!"  
**

**Ryou:"howcome i'm not dead?"  
**

**Kaiba:"i could fix that"takes out a gun  
**

**Ryou:"NOOO!!!"Kaiba:pulls trigger  
**

**Man:"NOOOOOOOO!"jumps infront of ryou  
**

**Ryou:"NOOOOOO..wha?But.."  
**

**Man:"it's okay,for i have found myself,giving my life for a youngster is okay"  
**

**Ryou:"...that wouldn't have hit me anyways since everyone's kind of crushing me"  
**

**Man:"so i died in vain?!"  
**

**Ryou:"pretty much!"  
**

**Man:"aruuuuuugh"dies  
**

**Kaiba:"howcome you could still talk then?!"to ryou  
**

**Ryou:"my body's so numb it's not even funny"  
Everyone slowly get's up-**

**Kyra:"hey,we found them!"  
**

**Ali:"YAY!"  
**

**Joey:"my body hurts"  
**

**Me:"i woke up for this!?"  
**

**Duke:"APPARENTLY"  
**

**Yami:"is this over?!"  
**

**Kaiba:"well the point WAS to destroy ryou"  
**

**Ali:"i thought it was to rescue them!"points at ryou,joey,yugi and yami  
**

**Kaiba:"oh,you're talking about yoooooour agenda,mine was to destroy ryou"  
**

**Kyra:"whoa!What'd you do to him?!"asks ryou  
**

**Ryou:"I DONT KNOW!"  
**

**Kaiba:"oh you know,you so know you lying albino freak of **

**nature"glare  
**

**Bakura:"HEY,I'M ALBINO TOO!"  
**

**Kaiba:"and?!  
**

**"Bakura:"AND I'M PROUD"  
**

**Yami:"so why talk!?"  
**

**Bakura:"SHUT UP"  
**

**Yugi:"i think that's all for now"  
**

**Me:"oh,YES IT IS,i'm tired,hungry and need to do something"  
**

**Joey:"what do you need to do?"  
**

**Me:"i dont quite know..EITHER WAY,LET OUR GUESTS FINNISH THIS OFF"  
**

**Kyra+ali:"BYE!HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!"waves  
**

**Joey:"hey didja ever wonder who we're waving to?"  
**

**Malik:"just shut up and waaaaaaave"fake smile while waving  
**

**Joey:shrugs"whatever"puts on a fake smile and waves**


End file.
